Time To Fly
by obnoxiousitalian1218
Summary: Timber's twin sister, Spencer, is really good friends with the boys. She can't play baseball, but she sure let's Wings run the bases. WINGS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I really love the Sandlot 3 so, here goes! Tommy is here but nothing in the movie is relevant except Ryan speaks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sandlot movies.**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

It was yet another day at the sandlot. My twin brother Joshua, or Timber, and me were almost there.

Now don't get me wrong, I love watching sweaty boys play baseball, occasionally shirtless, as much as the next girl. But when you can't play, it's pretty boring.

When I saw can't play, I don't mean I'm not allowed, I mean if my life depended on me either hitting a baseball or growing a beard, I'd have better luck with the facial hair. My brother got all of the baseball genes in our family.

"Hey Timber, Spence!" Ugh, God damnit, Wings. Why doesn't he notice me! I swear it's not fair how the other boys stare at me while he has to go and be so polite!

I had hung around these boys my entire life, but they still didn't know how to talk to a girl, or handle her when she's, er, emotional.

"What's wrong with you Spence? That time?"

"Shut up DP. I'm not in the mood." I had THE worst cramps ever today, so I was sporting simple Sophie's and one of Timber's old jersey's.

"Oh, come on, Spence. He just wants to get under your skin." said my brother, putting an arm around me. I promptly removed it and gave him an annoyed look.

"Says the boy who took all of my dark colored shorts out of my drawer this morning!" The boys snickered and high-fived Timber while I rolled my eyes, obviously fed up.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ryan.

We all gave each other glances and busted out laughing. The look on Ryan and Q's faces were pure confusion. It was hilarious.

"Alright, alright. Let's just play some ball." said Wings. He saw I was getting very uncomfortable.

After a while of watching the boys I was resided to laying down on the grass under the sun.

"Hey Spence!"

"God, DP, you scared me!" he laughed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"So, Wings came to your rescue before, huh? Oh, Prince Charming! I love you so much!" he mocked in falsetto.

Timber and DP were the only ones that knew I liked Wings. Timber because he's my brother and DP cause he's my best friend.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" I couldn't help but crack a grin when he turned around and pretended to make-out with himself.

"Hey, Wings! Come 'ere!"

"What are you doing! Oh my God, DP, don't. Stop it!" I protested as he waved Wings over.

"Okay, I'm going!" I said. I stuck out my tongue at him as I walked backwards. Soon enough I found myself falling into the arms of Wings. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but our moment, if you could call it that, was interrupted by Two Ton yelling,

"Just kiss already!" He let go and started rubbing the back of his neck as he turned and jogged over to DP. Who I gave a gesture to using just one finger, guess which one.

I walked over to the dugout; apparently everyone was done for the day.

"So, Spence, I figure it's time we take you to see where we get our equipment." smiled Timber evilly. I knew just where he wanted to take me and I wanted no part of it.

"You seriously think I'm going to go to Old Man Myrtle's house in the middle of the night? No way, brother. You've got the wrong sister." I almost said it, but I saw the excited look in Wings' eyes. Instead this is what came out:

"Sure, I'm game!" Boy was I in for a night.

By the time the boys came to my window I was a wreck. It took all the courage I had to ride on the handle bars of Timber's bike. When we first got there I could tell something was up, I didn't like it.

**FIVE HOURS EARLIER, TIMBER P.O.V.**

I saw how much my sister liked my best friend. It would at least make me feel better if he looked at her when I was yelling at the guys _for_ looking at her!

I'd never thought she'd actually go to Old Man Myrtle's house. She must really like the kid.

"Hey guys, uh, we're gonna head home. See you later." I said. Before we left I pulled DP over to the side.

"Hey, man, talk to Wings for me, let me know if he likes Spence." He gave me a nod and then went back over to the group.

**DP P.O.V.**

"So, uh, Wings. Got your eye on anyone?"

"You bet man, but she's totally off limits.

"What do you mean? Like someone's sister, cousin, ex-girlfriend." None of us had ever had girlfriends, or met any of the guys' girl cousins, and Timber was the only one with a sister.

"Yeah, you could say that." Whoa, he actually likes Spence!

"Well, I think I have some very valuable information you'd like to know then, my good friend."

**WINGS P.O.V.**

"What are you talking about man, don't mess with me on this!" Could Spencer really like me?

"It just so happens, this sister likes you, too." He walked off leaving me stunned. Tonight, at Old Man Myrtle's house, I would make my move. The move I'd wanted to make for a good six years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot movies.**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

Why was I doing this? I should have climbed out that window! DP wasn't here yet for some strange reason. I tried to persuade the boys to wait for him, but we just kept pedaling along. Ryan and Q weren't here. Something about ruining the plan? At least that's what I overheard Two Ton telling them.

Soon we got to the creaky porch of Old Man Myrtle's house. I nervously looked behind me.

"Don't worry, I'm here." A warm breath said into my ear. I turned around and saw Wings. He put his hands on my shoulders and led me inside.

I shivered when we stepped inside the house, and then I felt Wings' jean jacket slip over my shoulders.

I couldn't let this go to my head; he was just doing this to be nice. I'm just Timber's sister, nothing more.

I turned around to say something when I noticed Wings was gone, oh boy. I put my hand inside the pocket of his jacket and felt a paper.

It read: **Spence, meet me in the trophy room upstairs. –Wings McKay.**

It wasn't necessary, but I thought it was cute how he signed his last name.

I went upstairs and found the trophy room to be empty, I shone my flashlight around and saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair fall away from the closet.

"DP! What are you doing here!" I whisper-shouted. He whipped around, unaware that I was there, why was he in the closet?

"Oh, hey, Spencer. Wings kinda got sick out of the third story window, he told me to tell you." I fell into a disheveled mess onto a chair.

"Why'd he ask you up here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he brought me up here to tell me how much he hates me. Or how he will never see me as more than a sister."

"Oh, come on Spence you don't mean that. Come one, stop talking that way." He said with a small smile.

"You know how much I li-"

"Spencer, seriously, STOP!" Why did he keep cutting me off?

"I thought you were my best friend! I thought you of all people would listen to me when I'm upset!" I yelled.

"Spence you know as good as anyone I'll always be here for you."

"I know, it's just, this is the first of many boys I'll be crying over, and I'm not sure I'm done crying over him yet." DP started shaking his head.

Suddenly the closet door burst open and there were the boys minus Wings. All except me, DP and Timber, busted out laughing. My jaw dropped open and I ran out of the creaky house in disbelief. I faintly heard,

"Spence, wait!" I could tell it was Timber. But I didn't go back.

**DP P.O.V**

"You guys are idiots!" I yelled as they pulled Wings out from behind the clothes. I could see the anger in Timber's eyes.

"Boy are we lucky she didn't see Wings." said Wok. Timber's ears perked up at this.

"You better believe it! You guys better make this right. Cause that's my baby sister. I don't care if we're twins. She. Is. My. Baby. Sister. Do not mess with her." He went off chasing Spencer.

"How could so much stupid be crammed into your tiny brains?" I asked. Wings sat down on the chair in the room and put his head in his hands.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**SPENCER P.O.V**

"Timber I'm not going!" I said as my brother forcibly pulled me out of my bed.

"Spencer it'll only be worse if you're not there!"

"Fine, but I refuse to speak to any of them." I reluctantly got dressed and he dragged me off to the Sandlot.

"Wings, man, it's obvious you dig her. We've known since, like, forever!" said Two Ton a little too loudly.

"Wings likes who?" asked Timber. I shoved him and he gave me a look that said, 'what did I do?' He was taller than me so it was hard to be intimidating.

"Uh, Kelly James!" yelled Roll.

"Kelly James is a-" I cut myself off there. I forgot I wasn't talking to them.

"Ryan! Come here! You haven't given me a hug in a while!" Ryan practically sprinted over. The rest of the boys stared intently as I bent down to give Ryan a hug. I was wearing a cut up t-shirt. No sleeves and the neckline is slit. It was the shirt that showed the most skin that Timber would tolerate.

"Spencer." Timber growled lowly. I got the hint and slipped on my sunglasses, making sure to sway my hips a little more than usual as I walked to the dugout.

"Shut up man, that's my sister!"

The boys came in for a water break about a half hour later.

"Wings, what are you doing here? I thought you got sick last night?" Everyone stared at Wings.

"Oh, it was just something I ate. I'm much better." I gave him a smile.

**TIMBER P.O.V.**

These idiots had better figure out something quick. I can't stand to see Spence like this! That far away look in her eyes is killing me.

July just started and I didn't want them already screwing it up.

I looked over and saw DP trying to get Spence to talk to her. She was trying so hard not to give in.

"Spence, I didn't want to have to do this. HEY WINGS!" Spencer then tackled DP to the ground, even though he was small, she was smaller.

"Alright! I forgive you, God." said Spence.

"Good!" smiled DP.

**DP P.O.V.**

I gave Spencer a smile and we started talking again like nothing had happened. That's just how good our friendship was.

"Timber! I'm going to the bathroom." Timber started to open his mouth but instead Spence continues. "No, I don't need you to come." She shook her head while walking away.

"Guys, when are we meeting up for the fireworks tonight?" asked Wings.

"Wings, what time do we always meet? 7. Now how are we gonna get you and Spence together?" I said.

"Guys, come on. This is my sister! I don't really think she's ready for a boyfriend."

"Timber, stop being so protective. She'll love it, a kiss under the fireworks!" explained Two Ton.

"Wings, I swear to God you put your hand any where it's not supposed to be-"

"I know, man. You'll kill me." He looked nervous.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

"Spence, come on, we're gonna be late!" yelled Timber.

I was just about ready for the fireworks. I was wearing a nice, strapless, floral dress, showing off the minimal amount of curves that I had.

"Spencer, you have five seconds or I'm leaving without you!" I bounded down the stairs, slipping on my shoes.

"Calm down, I'm ready!"

We walked outside, the sun was setting. We met up with DP halfway down the block.

"Whoa, Spence, you look, whoa." I giggled while Timber slapped DP upside the head.

"Okay, where are we meeting the rest of the guys?" asked Timber.

"Sandlot, where else?" DP said through clenched teeth, for some reason.

"Oh, right! Uh, Spencer, why don't you go ahead and we'll meet you there. We're gonna get some food." I rolled my eyes, typical appetite's of teenage boys.

I saw a vague shape in the distance, near the dugout.

"Hey, Wings." I said. I slid next to him. "So, how's Kelly?" He chuckled.

"I've never really liked her. Just a pretty face to look at."

"Look, the fireworks!"

**WINGS P.O.V.**

Just as the first firework was about to explode, I got up the courage and just, kissed her. When I saw the golden stream burst up into the air I grabbed her face in my hand.

I had to bend my knees a little bit, and I felt her go up on her toes.

I pulled away after about a minute. I heard, clapping?

"My little boy is becoming a man!"

"Shut up Two Ton!" I could feel my face glowing red. I looked down at Spence and we just smiled.

I practically felt Timber's eyes burning through my skull.

"I'm watching you man. Take care of my sister." I smiled and we slapped hands.

DP came running up behind the guys,

"Hey, what did I miss?" Before anyone could answer I kissed Spence again. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Now, _those_, are fireworks"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sandlot movies.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

"Now, _those,_ are fireworks." I giggled softly. I was about to start speaking again when DP came up to me,

"Spence, are you sure that's you underneath that dress?" I gave him a smile.

"DP, just get over it already. Yes, I'm a girl."

"I'll say." said Wok, staring at my chest.

"Hey, man, that's my-" Timber started.

"Girlfriend." Wings finished. We heard a chorus of, 'He's going soft!' and 'Ew!' But I liked it.

**WINGS P.O.V.**

Yes! This night could not get any better. I had the girl, my best friends, and baseball. What more could a guy ask for?

**THE NEXT MORNING AT THE SANDLOT**

**WINGS P.O.V.**

Where was Spence and Timber? They were never _this _late.

"Hey guys!" we heard a voice and all turned around.

"Hey, Timber, who's the girl?" asked Two Ton.

"Two Ton, are you serious?" he was still clueless. "It's me." Nothing. "Spencer!"

"Oh!" they all yelled.

"Spence, you look beautiful." I was about to kiss her but I saw Timber glaring at me, boy was this tough.

"Well, I felt really pretty today." She smiled. I gave her a hug and she responded by running away to Timber making some sort of high pitched noise.

"Whoa, whoa there, Spence. Enough with the squealing!" said Timber. Oh, that's what she was doing! No wonder why it sounded like a baby pig. I had better not say that out loud, boy, I had a lot to learn.

"Timber! Tell them the good news!" She jumped around him and held onto his arm, yep, that's my girl.

"Oh! Right! Guys, we got in!"

"Wait."

"You don't mean."

"Are you serious."

"YES! You're all going to that baseball camp up by the lake!" exclaimed Spence.

As everyone celebrated and gave each other quick, but meaningful, hugs, I went over to talk with Spencer. She didn't seem herself. Sure, she looked happy, but, she was somewhat distant.

"Spence?" I timidly asked.

"Oh, hey." She said, looking more cheerful now that I came over.

"What's wrong." I stated more than asked.

"Nothing, it's just. We just got together, and now you'll be gone in like, three days, and then be gone for another week."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Well then we'll just have to make the most of it while we can, huh? We'll all take a couple of days off from the Sandlot, and just hang around."

"You'd really give up the Sandlot for me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I said. Not caring who was looking I bent down to kiss her. But not really expecting it, she fell slightly back, but I supported her in my arms. She put her hands on my shirt. The kiss grew more passionate and her grip tightened.

"Yeah Wings!" We broke contact and without turning around I said,

"Really, Tommy, really?" The boys snickered and we left for the diner, starting our no baseball cleanse.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

We walked into the diner and I sat down beside Wings. We ate, talked, and somehow the boys got invited over later that night.

As Timber and I made our way home I noticed a smile on his face.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked.

"I'm just really happy for you Spence, but watch yourself."

"I know, I know." I gave him a hug and we walked inside to find our mother rushing around in her party dress.

"Hey, Mom, where are you going?" Timber asked.

"Did you guys not remember? We have your father's cousins' wedding tonight! We'll be back sometime tomorrow, be good!" She yelled as her and our father walked out the door.

I decided I'd take a shower before the guys came. Being in the Sandlot for the short amount of time we were still made me feel filthy.

The hot, long, shower was relaxing. I didn't feel like getting dolled up again so I just put on a pair of Timber's old sweatpants and a tank top. I ly down on my bed, just thinking, when I heard a voice.

"Why, hey there, pretty lady." I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I threw a pillow at DP. He lived next door and was always climbing into my room through my window.

"Hey. When are the other guys getting here?" As soon as those words left my mouth the front door slammed and we heard Tommy yell out,

"Honey, I'm home!" I rushed down the stairs and engulfed Wings in a long hug.

"Boy, Spence, aren't you a looker." I rolled my eyes at Wok's comment.

"Just get used to this boys, when you're married you'll be around this all the time." I said gesturing to my wet hair and slightly exposed stomach.

"Hey, Spencer, where's your brother?" asked Two Ton. I ripped a not off of the refridgerator,

_**Spence- Went to the store for more pop. I'll be back soon. Don't let the boys break anything. –Timber**_

"He said he'll be back soon." I informed the boys.

"Alright, well we're going to start the movie." Said Roll.

"Oh, what are we watching?" I asked.

"Not one of those chick flicks if that's what you're thinking!" said Tommy. I pulled out bags of popcorn and popped them in the microwave. I turned around after getting some bowls and was surprised to see Wings still there.

He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up onto the counter.

He urgently pushed his lips against mine, I could tell he waited a long time for this.

I started to run my hands through his hair, not sure how they even got there. We were going at it for a while when we heard glass drop.

A bottle of pop.

Timber was home.

**TIMBER P.O.V.**

I went to the store because I knew the guys wouldn't last off of the pop we had left. When I come home and go into the kitchen, I expect to see it empty, but no! Wings has his hands all over my sister!

I dropped one of the bottles just in pure shock. Wings backed away slowly, smart boy.

All of the boys ran upstairs, because of the noise the shattering glass made, I suppose.

"Spencer, fix your shirt." I growled. Her shirt was halfway up her stomach for God's sake and the neckline was way lower than it's supped to be!

"Timber, man, I'm sorry. We just got carried away! I didn't mean for it to happen!" I slowly shook my head at him.

"Ya know, Wings. I trusted you with my baby sister. You've been going out for ONE DAY and this is what you do! Who knows what'll happen in the next few days!"

"You know I'm not like that!" he tried to defend himself.

"I don't know anything anymore! You have my sister wrapped around your finger, Wings! You know she'll just go along with anything you want!"

"I would not take advantage of her like that! It's not my fault that you can't handle this relationship!" That was it. I lunged at him despite my sister's protests.

"Stop it! Joshua, stop! Tommy stop them! DP, do something! Please!" I suddenly felt myself be lifted off of Wings. I instantly regretted it when I saw Spencer run up to her room crying.

At the same time me and Wings said,

"I'll get her." I gave him a dirty look.

**DP P.O.V.**

"Ryan, go see what they're doing up there!" ordered Two Ton. We had set up the movie and were just waiting on Spence and Wings. After about two minutes he came downstairs.

"It was disgusting! They were kissing! And their mouths were open and everything! He even had his hand on her stomach!" We all raised our eyebrows, looked at each other and then bursted out laughing. We all ran to go upstairs. About halfway up there we heard glass break.

Oh, gosh. Timber. They started fighting, both got a couple of good shots in, and then Tommy pulled Timber off of him.

Spence ran upstairs, the two idiot wanted to get her but I figured it was best she talk to me right now.

I gently knocked on her door,

"Go away Joshua, I don't want to talk to you." She only called him Joshua when she was really mad. I had only heard her say it two other times, once when he threw her into the pool when it was, her time of the month, and downstairs during the fight.

"It's not your brother, it's me." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, come in, then." I heard her sniffle. I walked into her room and just saw a mop of her dark red hair.

"Hey, Spence." I sat down next to her on her bed and rubbed her back. She sat up and unexpectedly hugged me.

"DP, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this! It wasn't supposed to be about Timber! Just me and Wings. This was supposed to make us happy, not give us stress! It's not fair." She cried out.

"Spence. Spencer, listen to me. I may not know exactly what Timber feels like, but you're like my sister too. Boys, they'll come and go in your life, but your family is forever. Now, I consider you and your brother and your parents my family. Remember the stories our mother's used to tell us? About how they shared the delivery room, cause there wasn't enough room in the hospital. They held each other's hands the whole time. Timber was born, then me, and then you. We were all lined up in the nursery. I was like your third twin. That's how close we will always be Spence. I will always be right beside you. And behind you no matter what." She looked up at me and just started crying harder.

"That was supposed to make you feel better!" I whined.

"DP, I'm crying because that was the nicest thing I've ever heard. You aren't like my brother, you _are_ my brother. I love you." She engulfed me in another hug.

"I love you, too. Hey, I'm a damn good brother!" She chuckled at this and agreed to come downstairs with me. Whether she was ready or not, something was about to go down.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

After hearing what DP had to say, I couldn't just stay up there in my room any longer. I had to brave it out. He held my hand, practically dragging me down the stairs. I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed, waiting for the boys to notice me.

Timber was first to see me,

"Listen, Spence-" I held up my hand to stop him and went over to the freezer.

I wrapped some ice in a towel and threw it at Timber for his eye, luckily it hit him in the arm.

I wet a towel and gently started to wipe away the blood on Wings' nose. Timber said,

"Why does he get special care?" I spun around quickly.

"Are you serious? You attacked him! You are lucky I have bad aim or that ice woulda hit where the sun don't shine. So I suggest you just shut you mouth."

I'd never really yelled at Timber before, and it didn't feel good. I just hoped we'd all get over this before they left for camp.

**NEXT DAY**

**TIMBER P.O.V.**

I really hoped Spencer wasn't still mad at me. I don't even know what came over me! I guess seeing him with my sister was too much to handle. I came downstair this morning to see her and Wings throwing flour at each other, trying to make pancakes.

He truly made her happy, and I didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Hey guys." I said. Wings gave me a small smile but Spencer just shot me down completely.

"Listen, Wings, I'm really sorry. It kind of just happened."

"It's okay man, I understand. I would've done the same thing." We slapped hands and he left to 'go to the bathroom' I stood in Spencer's line of view, with my arms open for a hug.

She smiled and put her head into my chest.

"SIBLING LOVE!" DP rang out. I should have figured Wings just came over before the rest. Two Ton went to put his finger in the batter when Spencer slapped his hand with a spoon.

"Hey! I'm making you breakfast, wait 'till it's done!"

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

It felt so good to have me and Timber make up. Like, insanely good. The boys were leaving for camp tomorrow so I decided to make them breakfast.

I was watching them jump on our trampoline outside, it was nice seeing Timber and Wings be the best friends they always were again.

"Boys! Breakfast!" In about five seconds flat I was bombarded by ravenous teens.

As I watched all of them scarf down their food I realized how much I would miss this.

"So, boys, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"We figured we'd just hang around here, and then watch the movie we were supposed to watch yesterday." said Roll.

"So basically you'll all talk about girls while I cook for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Explained Tommy. I hit him with my dish towel and began to clean up. Yeah, I was definitely going to miss this.

**NEXT MORNING**

**BOYS ARE LEAVING FOR CAMP**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

I was with the boys when they were getting on the bus. Stepping into the parking lot I saw a big group of girls in cheerleading uniforms.

Oh, great, my boyfriend'll be going to camp across the lake from a bunch of peppy girls with short skirts and pom poms.

"Don't worry about it doll, I only have eyes for you." I was glaring at this girl who was making eyes at Wings.

"WINGS MCKAY!" someone yelled.

"That's me. I guess I gotta go."

"I'm gonna miss you so much,"

"Me too. Hey, I'll see you in a week. It'll be fine, okay?" I nodded, still seeing the girl staring at him. I gave him the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared. Half because of her, half because of how long I'd have to wait to do that again.

He went on the bus and I went to say goodbye to the rest of my boys.

"Ryan, behave, don't go getting into any trouble." He nodded and hugged me as he ran for the younger boys bus.

"Q, relax. Just focus on baseball, no math or science." He quickly followed behind Ryan.

"Roll, have a great time, you too Wok. Be good!" I yelled after them.

"Two Ton, don't embarrass yourself." I smiled and pulled him into an involuntary hug.

"Tommy, don't be all cocky. Snatch up one of those cheerleaders." I winked at him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked up to my brother next.

"Timber, I'm gonna miss you!" We hugged and I didn't wanna let go.

"Uh, Spence, I need to go!"

"Sorry." I chuckled while wiping away a tear. This would be the longest time we had ever been apart.

As the bus pulled away I saw them all waving toward me, I laughed at how silly I must look, like their mother. But I liked it. The responsibility for them made me who I was. It was a part of me. I was a part of them. The memories would be there forever. But we would all leave each other eventually. So I would make the best of them while I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot**

**Also, just wanted to clarify ages. Tommy, Two Ton, Wings, Timber, DP, and Spencer are 16. Ryan and Q are around 11 or 12.**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

**A COUPLE OF DAYS AFTER THE BOYS LEFT**

I was walking around the block, taking our neighbors dog for a walk. I hadn't realized where I was going until I ended up at Needman's practice field.

"Hey look! It's the Sand-dork's lamoid cheerleader!" said one of them.

"Now, boys, I thought I taught you to respect a pretty lady." EJ came up to the fence. "How're you darlin'?" he asked.

"None of your business, EJ." I started walking away and then he started walking with me.

"Come on now, don't be too difficult." He tried putting his arm around my shoulder but I pushed him off.

"Get lost, EJ." I picked up my speed. He roughly grabbed my arm,

"Tell McKay that this isn't over!" he growled. I broke away and walked home, almost in tears.

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE BOYS LEFT**

I know the boys have only been gone a week, but it was horrible. I was so bored except for when Mom and I went shopping, which was only once. The rest of the week I was basically sitting around the house or reading. I slept in Timber's room because it smelt like him.

Today was the day they came back, I was so pumped. I was waiting in the parking lot for the busses. I was so impatient. My feet were tapping on the ground and my hands on my hips. I was waiting for at least 15 minutes until a bus pulled into the parking lot. I knew it held Ryan and Q by the size of it.

"RY! Q!" They ran towards me and I crouched down and opened my arms.

"Spence, we missed you and all, but we can't breathe!" Q tried to say.

"Sorry, bud, I just missed you so much!" I stood back up and ruffled Ryan's hair. Before we knew it the second bus came into view. My heart skipped a beat.

The first to come off was Two Ton. He had a smirk on his face as I hugged him.

"Missed me that much, huh, Spencer?" I pushed him off and gave Wok and Roll a smile.

"Hi boys!" They came up to me and because he's so much taller, Wok picked me up and spun me around. When he put me back on the ground I saw Tommy walking off the bus holding hands with a cheerleader. He let go of her hand and jogged over to me.

"Breaking hearts, Tommy?" He chuckled and gave me a hug.

"Speaking of hearts…." He pointed behind me.

"WINGS!" I screamed. I ran towards him and out my head into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I missed you!" I said into his shoulder.

"I know the feeling." I heard from behind me.

"Joshua!" I only called Timber when I was really mad or super happy.

"How've ya been kid?" he ruffled my hair.

"You've only been gone a week, and I hated it." I said truthfully.

"How about we head to the sandlot?" suggested Tommy. When we got there we immediately went to the dugout to get out of the sun.

"So how was camp?" I asked as Wings pulled me down in his lap.

"Oh, it was great, Spence." Said DP. I had missed being able to talk to him about anything.

"How many people were there?"

"About 50, and then like, 20 cheerleaders." Answered Wok.

"Yeah, I saw Tommy got pretty cozy with one girl." He blushed a bit. "What's her name?"

"Samantha." He shrugged.

"Hey, the only girl I want to talk about is you!" said Timber, "How've you been, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really exciting happened." I responded, trying to keep EJ off my mind.

"Hey, Spence, what's that bruise on your arm?" asked Two Ton. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Nothing." I tried to cover it up but I chose today to wear a tank top.

"Spencer." Timber said firmly. He knew when I wasn't telling him something.

"It's alright. EJ just tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I guess he got mad." I saw anger flash in all of the boys' eyes.

"Needman did that to you?" growled Wings.

"Guys, please calm down! It's no big deal!" Tommy and DP were already on their way to the bikes. They're all so protective.

"Spencer, stay here, we'll be back soon." said Timber. They all took off on their bikes.

"I see your losers are back." I groaned, not turning around. "Hey, babe." He raised his eyebrows.

"Leave me alone." I said quietly, I hated confrontation.

"Come on, I just wanna talk." He put his arm on mine.

"Get off me, EJ."

"Now, that's no way to talk to someone who's being so nice is it?" I'm sure I had a look of pure fear in my eyes.

"Please, EJ." He backed me up against the fence. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arms. He started to lean in and kissed me. He was too strong. He started kissing my neck, it made me feel disgusting. Silent tears started running down my face.

"HEY!" I heard. Suddenly the pressure was removed from my arms. I looked down and saw Tommy on top of EJ. I slid down the fence and cried into my hands. That was so scary. I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so helpless.

"DON'T COME BACK HERE AGAIN, NEEDMAN!" Tommy yelled as EJ ran. "Hey, Spencer, are you okay?" I could hear the uneasiness in his voice; he didn't know what to do with a crying girl. He bent down next to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to feel alone.

"Come on, Spence, let's get you home. All the boys are there." I nodded and he helped me up.

Soon we were walking through my front door. I'm sure I had more bruises on my wrists from EJ's tight grip.

"Spencer, what happened?" asked DP. I wiped the tears from my face.

"Needman." Tommy answered for me. Timber stood up and came over to me.

"It's okay Spence, you're here now with us. You're alright." He brought me over to the couch and I just started crying again into DP's shirt. He caressed my back.

"Come on, Spence, I'll bring you upstairs." said Wings. I nodded, still unable to speak. He lied me down on my bed and rubbed my back. I took deep breaths, but they were still shaky.

"Wings?" said Tommy from outside the door. I nodded, signaling that it was okay for him to go. I heard them go down the stairs. I was tired from crying so much. I fell asleep after my heart rate calmed down.

**WINGS P.O.V.**

Needman hurt Spencer? He was going to pay. We went to get the bikes.

"Spencer, stay here, we'll be back soon." Timber told her. We rode around for about fifteen minutes. He wasn't at his practice field or in town.

"Guys, let's just go back to my house. Tommy, get my sister, would you?" He nodded and headed off in the direction of the sandlot.

We got to Timber and Spence's house and waited inside for about 10 minutes. What was taking them so long?

In the next couple of minutes the door opened and Tommy was supporting Spencer. She looked like a mess.

I was so shocked I couldn't even say anything. Tommy gave me a look and then looked at Spencer.

"Come on, Spence, I'll bring you upstairs." I brought her up to her room. I saw the pictures of her smiling and looked at her tear streaked face. It made me so mad that anyone would do that to her. She didn't deserve it.

"Wings." Tommy called me downstairs. She nodded to tell me it was okay. I kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Tommy, man, why is she so worked up?" asked Wok.

"I got there and Needman was holding her up against the fence. He pinned her arms so she couldn't move them. He started kissing her lips and her neck and then I got close enough to pull him off. She was really scared." I saw Timber run his hands through his hair. DP slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Damnit." someone said. We were all so protective of her. She was like a porcelain doll, so precious.

"Man, we gotta go find Needman."

"Wings, that's not gonna solve anything." Q tried to reason with me.

"You think I care?" I tried to go out of the door but Tommy grabbed my arm.

"You really think Spencer would like it if you went and got in a fight? She needs you, man." I reluctantly sat down.

We all didn't really want to talk about it anymore so we just watched sat around. All of our parents besides Ryan and Q's were out of town for their high school reunion. They wouldn't be coming back for like, a week!

"Hey, guys." Spencer came down the stairs dressed in sweatpants with a big sweater wrapped around her tiny waist. She grabbed a water bottle and came over and stood in the doorway.

"Have a nice nap?" asked Timber. She nodded. I gave her a genuine smile and she came over and sat on my lap.

"You guys have your stuff here?" she asked. DP, Tommy, Two Ton and I nodded. We would be staying here this week. Wok, Roll, Ryan and Q had been called home for the night, they were leaving for ANOTHER camp tomorrow, but this one was for math and science.

"Alright, what do y'all want to eat?"

"You don't have to cook for us Spence." said Tommy.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go make some pasta." She shuffled into the kitchen, DP following behind.

**DP P.O.V.**

I followed Spencer into the kitchen.

"Hey, Spence. You okay?" She nodded.

"Are you sure? You were really shaken up before."

"I was really scared DP, but I know that you guys will never leave me alone again after this. I trust you guys." I smiled at her.

"We all love you, Spence. So much. You're like our little sister. Well, except for Wings….cause that'd be disgusting." She laughed and hit me in the shoulder.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I joked.

"It's not my fault I'm so weak!" She started chopping up a tomato.

"Ow!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I cut my finger." She put the wound to her lips and grabbed a paper towel.

"Ugh, whatever." She turned on the radio and finished making the pasta. I stayed with her the whole time, we caught up on best friend stuff.

"Boys!" she called. They all ran into the kitchen.

"DP, help me set the plates?" she asked.

"Sure." I walked over to her. "Something you wanna tell me?" I asked.

"You know what, nevermind, I'm good. Girl stuff." I gave her a contemplative look but just kept setting the table. Something was up.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

After we finished dinner we all went in the basement to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Wings.

"No chick-flicks!" yelled Two Ton and Tommy.

"WEST SIDE STORY!" I called out.

"Good idea Spence!" said Timber.

"Yeah, we haven't watched that is ages!" said DP. All of the boys gave them funny looks.

"Three guys die in it…." he trailed off. They all grumbled some sort of agreement.

"Yay!" I loved this movie.

**THE MOVIES ALMOST FINISHED**

"No, Tony!" I yelled involuntarily. No matter how many times I watched this movie I would never get used to the ending.

"Wait, that's it?" asked Tommy.

"Yep," I sniffled, wiping a tear from my eye.

"But what happens? Does she marry Chino?"

"That's the thing, Two Ton, you don't know. It's a tragedy." explained my brother.

"I personally think Maria should've killed herself. She killed Tony, Riff, AND Bernardo!"

"Alright, alright, it's late let's get to bed." said Timber.

"You're no fun!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever. Where are you guys sleeping?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping in your room!" DP linked his arm through mine.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Wings volunteered.

"YOUR ROOM!" Tommy and Two Ton attacked Timber. (A/N tongue twister? Hahah)

"Okay, boys, up to bed!" I pushed them up the stairs.

"Yes, Mom." They all grumbled.

"Night, Wings." I went to go give him a hug, but instead he kissed me.

"I'm never leaving you alone again, I'm so happy you're alright." I just responded my kissing him again. Before I could protest he lied down on the couch, taking me with him.

"Uh, Spence, I-" I looked up and DP was standing in the doorway, staring at us. I realized I was sitting on top of Wings' lap, our hair probably all messed up.

He shuddered and went back upstairs.

"I should probably get to bed." I pointed my thumb towards the stairs. He gave me a warm smile and released my hand. I hadn't even realized he was holding it, I guess it just felt in place.

I climbed up the stairs in somewhat of a daze. When I climbed into bed and turned off the light DP was already laying down in his sleeping bag.

"That was really awkward." He said.

"Yeah." This was weird. I was able to talk to DP about anything. Did having Wings mean losing DP?


	5. Chapter 5

**So, SO sorry this took so long. I've been really sick and have had a lot of projects for school. Because of that, this will be the last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot.**

**DP P.O.V.**

Where the heck was Spencer? I went downstairs to look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, where would she have gone? I walked through the doorway, not really paying attention.

"Spence?" I called. Suddenly I looked up and saw Spence and Wings on the couch making out. She was sitting on top of his lap.

"Uh, Spence, I-" They pulled apart and I just ran upstairs. Quickly I jumped into my sleeping bag. Soon Spencer came into the room and turned off the lights. We were just laying there for about five minutes.

"This is awkward." I said.

"Yeah." I saw a look of distress come over her face.

"Listen, Spence. You still know I'll always be here. Yeah, that was REALLY weird, but seriously. Our parents gave us the sex talk together, I think we'll be good." She started giggling.

"I know. I just don't really want anything to change, you know?"

"Let's just worry about it when that happens." She nodded and we fell asleep not too long after.

**NEXT MORNING**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

Without opening my eyes I felt the presence of the boys in my room.

"Do you need anything boys?" I sat up.

"Spencer!" Timber scolded.

"What? I groggily shook out my hair. It was then I remembered what I had worn to bed. I threw my pillow at the door and the boys ran, DP still in his sleeping bag. Quickly I threw on another one off Timber's old jerseys over my sports bra. Those boys are lucky I didn't hit them. I'm sure Timber was giving Wings a hard time about it.

"DP, wake up." I gently kicked his side.

"I am up."

"So you waited until after I changed to tell me that?" I said.

"Spencer, I've been bra shopping with you before, it's nothing new." I rolled my eyes and jumped on his back. As we piggy-backed down the stairs I heard laughter in the next room.

"Man, you should've seen your face!" called out Two Ton.

"Yeah, you were so red!" Tommy pointed at Wings. Timber just stood there unamused, keeping quiet. I jumped off of DP when we walked into the kitchen, which for whatever reason sent Two Ton and Tommy into another fit of laughter. I pointedly walked up to Wings and kissed him to shut them up.

"Damn, good morning to you too Spence." Tommy walked over and pouted his lips out. I shook my head.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"POOL!" yelled DP. Timber just shrugged and I went upstairs to put on my bathing suit.

When I came back down the boys were all ready. I had on a pinny and shorts over my hot pink bikini top and black bottoms. When we got to the pool, I had my mind set that I was going to tan, but as soon as I took of my shorts I was being picked up.

"Tommy! Put me down!" he was carrying me like a bride. He walked over to the pool's edge and bounced me in his arms a couple of times.

"Tommy, don't!" I yelled. But before I could do anything about it I was soaked, in the water. I floated back up and glared at the boys who were laughing.

"Assholes." I said loud enough for them to hear. I realized that was a mistake when I had four teenage boys attacking me.

"Take it back!" said Timber, he was holding me by the waist.

"Never!" I shouted. I was passed off to Two Ton involuntarily.

"You know what I have to do." He said to me.

"You wouldn't dare." I scowled. He nodded as DP came walking towards me.

"Wings! Save me!" I yelled as they started to tickle me. Thankfully I soon felt relief and was in another pair of strong arms. He leaned down and kissed my nose. I wrinkled my face.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"Your lips are all shriveled." He laughed and put me down, finally.

"Hey Spencer, McKay." I tightly shut my eyes. Not now, EJ, not now.

"Just go away, man." Said Wings. I was happy he was controlling his temper, that wasn't the easiest thing for him.

"I just wanted to talk to your girl here." He made a step towards my arm. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled from the water.

"Come on, Spencer, let's go." It was Tommy.

"But why?" I asked.

"Wings needs to handle this on his own." DP handed me my bag. I felt like there was something I didn't know about. Something someone wasn't telling me.

By the time we got home no one had spoken a word. I went upstairs to wash the chlorine out of my hair. Hopefully by the time I came out Wings would be home.

"Guys, do you think she's gonna find out?" I heard Tommy say as I was getting dressed.

"I don't see why he didn't already tell her."

"Timber, you can't control their relationship." reasoned Two Ton.

"I don't care. She's finding out one way or another."

"Finding out what?" I asked, putting my hair in a bun.

"Nothing." said Tommy.

"You know what? No. I'm tired of you all keeping secrets. Ever since y'all came back from camp nothings been the same! What the hell could've happened over there that was such a big deal!" I could see Timber getting angry, but I didn't know why.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Spencer! I was the one who wanted to protect you! I was the one who told you to stay away! But, no! You had to like him, you had to date him!"

"Who said anything about Wings, Joshua?" I screamed.

"HE CHEATED ON YOU, GOD DAMNIT! WITH ONE OF THE CHEERLEADERS! EJ found out and that's why he was trying to get close to you. He wants to make our lives a living hell and got to us through you!" My breathing quickened and tears pricked my eyes. No, he wouldn't do this. But something inside me told me my brother wasn't lying.

"I-I'm sorry Spence." I slid my back down the wall and cried. I felt three strong pairs of arms around me. I ruined their shirts, but they didn't care. All of these boys were my brothers. Bro's before ho's right? No. These guys put me first.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Wings rushed into the room.

"Get away from her." growled Timber.

"What?" he reached out to grab my arm but Tommy pushed him back.

"Stop it Wings. You're done playing with her emotions. Go." He knew what he had done and walked out of our house for the last time. It didn't seem like just a couple of hours ago we were joking around, having a good time. Not a couple of days ago they came home from camp. The last day before camp would be the last time they played on the Sandlot as a team. As brothers.

But they were still my brothers. And they love me.

Sometimes, when it's time to fly, you fall. But you get up and try again.

**Meh! It's over I know, it was quick. Thank you guys for reviewing, it means a lot. I wish I could write more, but there's so much on my plate right now. Maybe a sequel in a little while, yeah? I'd feel so bad for making you guys wait this long again for an update Sorry! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Sequel!

Hey guys! New story is up! It's called "Success After Failed Attempts". Enjoy!


End file.
